


Исполнения с Реборн-фестов

by LRaien



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Сборник никак не связанных между собой исполнений с фестов.(они ужасные, но это моё фикрайтерское начало и условная ностальгия)
Relationships: Belphegor & Flan | Fran, Bianchi & Yamamoto Takeshi, Bluebell & Byakuran, Flan | Fran & Superbi Squalo, Gokudera Hayato & Doctor Shamal, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya & Vongola Tenth Generation, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Sawada Character(s), Spanner & Suzuki Adelheid, Superbi Squalo/Viper, Suzuki Adelheid/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 1





	1. Хибари|Вонгола. Поездка на природу. Посиделки у костра и песня про ёжиков под гитару

**Author's Note:**

> Мой 2011, я бы не светила нигде, если бы не угроза удаления моего блога — а это всё-таки какая-то память, пусть будет.  
> Не бетила. Не правила.  
> Стыдно, но нет.

— Дааааже ёжики ёжиков могут с трудооом! — старательно вытягивал Рёхэй. — Хибари, присоединяйся!  
— Я. Вас. Ненавижу.  
Весь вечер, а может уже и ночь, Хибари делал вид, что эти придурки не с ним. Вовсе не с ним. Точно не с ним. Не были и никогда не будут. Он вообще не собирался ехать с толпой травоядных куда-либо, он в принципе не собирался ехать никуда. Но малыш обещал что-то интересное, поэтому Хранителю Облака стало любопытно, и он просто поставил остальную Вонголу перед фактом «Я еду с вами, травоядные». Теперь он об этом сильно жалел.  
— Йооооожик самый в лесу... — попробовал Ямамото, но быстро скис в попытке произнести слегка нецензурное и непривычное причастие. Или не причастие? В грамматике Ямамото разбирался плохо, хуже был только Тсуна. Впрочем, для него это не имело значения.  
Хибари бы давно ушел отсюда, но не мог этого сделать по трем причинам. Первая заключалась в том, что он УЖЕ сказал, что проведет ночь в лесу возле костра с этими кретинами. А свое слово Хибари Кея, как Глава Дисциплинарного комитета, предпочитал сдерживать. Вторая причина была в том, что уже темно, поздно, автобусы не ходят, а добираться пешком через болота и леса Хранитель Облака Вонголы считал ниже своего достоинства. Ну на самом деле, как он, образец дисциплины, порядка и невероятной крутости, мог пробираться ночью в темноте сквозь заросли колючих кустов и грязные лужи, пока эта кучка травоядных радуется жизни? Это как раз была третья причина — Хибари двигало банальное желание отомстить за испорченный вечер.  
— Отдай. Гитару.  
Прошипев сквозь зубы эти слова, Хибари удивился вызванным эффектом. Вонгола вовсе не спешили его слушаться. Они даже не обратили на него внимания! Весь их слух был направлен на Рёхэя, пытавшегося уже в тридцатый раз спеть эту идиотскую песню, не выронив со смеху потрепанный музыкальный инструмент. В этом Хибари узрел вопиющее нарушение дисциплины.  
После того, как Хранитель Солнца сбился в тридцать седьмой раз, терпение Хибари лопнуло с характерным сигналом:  
— Камикурос!  
Выразив сим боевым воплем свое возмущение, Хранитель Облака вскочил, отобрал у удивленного Рёхэя гитару и без запинки исполнил весь текст. Даже когда он выдавал последние аккорды, его лицо оставалось все таким же невозмутимым.  
— «...У природы свое чувство юмора есть,  
Чтобы сбить с человека напрасную спесь.  
Заруби на носу — хоть силен ты и смел,  
Только маленький ёжик тебя поимел».  
На поляне воцарилась гробовая тишина, даже звуки леса, казалось, стали тише. Потом Тсуна осторожно произнес:  
— Хибари-сан... а Вы-то песню откуда знаете?


	2. Ямамото | fem!Рёхей. «Дорогая, что это?» «Это экстремальный завтрак!» «Дорогая, а это вообще есть можно?» R! H!

День начинался как всегда. Через задницу.  
— Дорогая, где мои носки?  
— Вот!  
— Э... носки? Что с ними произошло?!  
— Они ЭКСТРИМАЛЬНО выстираны!  
— Дорогая... — Ямамото старательно улыбался, — Они стерты до лоскутков...  
Рёхэй надулась, но тут же радостно сунула под нос любимому мужу тарелку с чем-то странным. Странным настолько, что Такеши Ямамото не удивился бы, если бы оно направило к нему посла для установления контакта цивилизаций.  
— Дорогая, что это?  
— Это ЭКСТРИМАЛЬНЫЙ завтрак!  
Стараясь не смотреть на выглядевший вполне живым «завтрак», Ямамото вздохнул и еще раз спросил себя — за что он любит свою жену?  
— Дорогая, а это вообще есть можно?

Зря, ох зря он это спросил! Еще час беготни по дому с воплями, истерикой, битьем посуды и швырянием тяжелых предметов, а так же обещаниями убить, развестись и сделать инвалидом, если не импотентом.  
На последнем обещании нервы Ямамото не выдержали. Вообще, Такеши был довольно милым и неконфликтным, но с парой бзиков. Одним из бзиков был секс — Ямамото считал его чем-то вроде спорта. А тот, кто сомневался в нем, в таких случаях мог копать себе могилу...  
Поэтому Ямамото развернулся к горящей от гнева жене и, улыбаясь, выдал:  
— Это ты-то меня? Импотентом?  
И засмеялся.  
...Сасагава Рёхэй в принципе была безобидной девушкой, если не разозлить. Но когда дело касалось ЭКСТРИМА (не «экстрима», а именно «ЭКСТРИМА»), к которому относился и секс, то в ней что-то словно переключалось, и... можно было не копать могилу, Вас туда закопают. Экстримально.  
На глазах у ошалевшего Такеши, его супруга отложила сковородку, тяжело вдохнула, выдохнула...  
— Я СДЕЛАЮ ЭТО ВО ИМЯ ЭКСТРИМА!!!  
А через секунду доблестному мужу стало уже не до ссоры.


	3. Хибари | Альдхейд. Попытки соблазнить. «Подобный вырез противоречит дисциплине, застегнитесь»

«Мне что их, тебе под нос сунуть?» — раздраженно подумала Адельхейд. Впрочем, не одна она была раздражена. Хибари тоже был далеко не в радужном настроении. А когда он был в радужном настроении, хоть раз? Такого не помнил никто.  
Хибари злобно обозревал открывшееся перед ним богатство, от которого у любого другого парня бы как минимум потекли слюни. Впрочем, любой другой парень бы получил по зубам раньше, чем успел бы сообразить, что он видит. Энма был исключением, но Энму за мужчину у Адельхейд почему-то не считался. Этим оба Хранителя были похожи.  
— Подобный вырез противоречит правилам школы Намимори и нарушает дисциплину. Застегнись! — потребовал Хибари, хватаясь за тонфы.  
«Надо было сунуть под нос, может, и оценил бы» — убедилась Адельхейд в своей правоте.  
— Не нравится — попробуй сам! — с вызовом ответила она. «Ну, ну! В Вонголе что, ни одного натурала?» — мысленно сопроводила она свои слова. Ну на самом деле, должна же она и ее грудь вызывать хоть какой-то интерес?  
— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого, травоядное? — фыркнул Кея. Вообще, его интерес обычно заключался в «пришел, убил всех, ушел», но в этот раз он смутно подозревал, что от него ожидают чего-то большего.  
— А что, тебе на все нужно разрешение? — Адельхейд попыталась казаться выше, чем она есть, чуть приподнявшись на каблуках. Ее гордость в двойном экземпляре чуть колыхнулась. Хибари проследил за движением, помотал головой и подумал, что что-то он в жизни упускает. Нет, он всегда считал, что у него в жизни есть всё, что необходимо такому бессердечному эгоисту, как он. Но, похоже, чего-то все-таки не хватает... ощущался некий дискомфорт...  
— Ну что, язык проглотил от удивления? — с проскакивающей сквозь безмерное самолюбие надеждой поинтересовалась Адельхейд. Ну правда, сколько можно так спокойно пялиться на ее грудь? Возмущало ее не то, что смотрит, а то, что настолько безразлично.  
— Точно, — до Хибари, наконец, дошло, что же беспокоило его все это время, — Булки.  
Развернувшись, он отправился в сторону школьной столовой. Война войной, а обед по расписанию.  
А про этот ее наряд он еще успеет поговорить.


	4. Хибари/Адельгейт. "Этот вырез противо...ого!" Н+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С арт-феста, по мотивам вот этого арта: https://funkyimg.com/view/344ii

«Что за надоедливое травоядное...» — лениво подумал Хибари, старательно делая вид, что ему все равно. Впрочем, его притворство было вполне успешным — строить каменное лицо ему не впервой. Но в этот раз уровень сложности был совсем другим...  
Клыки у этой женской особи были не особо большие, но зато кое-какая другая часть ее тела могла похвастаться своими размерами. Это напрягало Хибари Кёю и выводило его из себя.  
— Это дуэль! — закричала Адельхейд, пытаясь вложить в свои слова побольше пафоса, — Гордость устанавливает правила! Моя гордость... ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ?!  
Причиной истошного визга девушки стало довольно двусмысленное поведение главы дисциплинарного комитета школы Намимори, слегка идущее вразрез с его званием.  
— Кажется, я уже предупреждал, что этот вырез противо... — Хибари внезапно осознал, что именно он делает и на секунду — долю секунды! — задумался, а верно ли он поступает. Редкое событие, не так ли?  
Долго думать Кёя не стал, на свое счастье, он не имел такой вредной привычки. Но здесь прямолинейный подход себя уже не оправдывал — даже это травоядное Савада смотрит на него, Хибари Кёю, со смесью страха и непонимания. Каким-то мифическим чувством, заменявшим ему совесть и вежливость, Хранитель Облака Вонголы понял, что творит что-то странное и совсем уж нелогичное. Настолько, что даже эти травоядные будут его осуждать.  
Ситуация тем временем требовала немедленного решения. На травоядных, конечно, наплевать, и шли они все лесом и полем... но вот что-то в глазах Сузуки Адельхейд намекало... ненавязчиво так. И нуждалось в быстром объяснении.  
— Ого! — высказал Хибари искреннее изумление, наверняка испытываемое не только им, а любым человеком мужского пола, который увидел бы ЭТО вблизи.  
По реакции окружающих, а особенно — по быстро красневшему лицу Адельхейд, Кёя сообразил, что сказал что-то не то. Поэтому решил дополнить свое высказывание:  
— Ничего себе гордость!


	5. Ямамото | Бьянки. Просить совета, как понравиться Хаято. «Ты бы еще у Шамала родительское благословение попросил!»

— Бьянки-сан? Бьянки-сан, Вы в порядке? — голос Такеши Ямамото звучал обеспокоенно.  
Скорпион Бьянки опомнилась, поставила поднос с дымящимся фиолетовым кексом на стол и на всякий случай села. Потом почти спокойным тоном сказала:  
— Повтори, или мне послышалось?  
Ямамото тоже сел, стараясь одновременно смотреть на нее, не встречаясь с ней взглядом. С одной стороны, Такеши хотел видеть ее реакцию, но в том, что он хотел с ней обсудить, он и сам не видел логики.  
— Я спросил, не знаете ли Вы, что может понравиться Хаято?  
Ну вот, не послышалось. Бьянки вздохнула, и постаралась взглянуть на ситуацию с лучшей стороны. Зато в доме не будет ежедневно новая девица... зато будут эти двое. Хотя, если японец спрашивает совета, значит, еще ничего между ними нет.  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Бьянки решила верить в крепкую мужскую дружбу до последнего.  
— Потому что он нравится мне, — Ямамото улыбнулся, наконец вернув самообладание.  
Бьянки вздохнула повторно.  
— Как друг? — последняя надежда тонкой соломинкой виднелась перед девушкой.  
— Нет.  
Соломинку надежды смыл неумолимый дождь.  
— Значит, понравиться Хаято хочешь... — задумалась Бьянки, — Ты бы еще у Шамала родительское благословение попросил!  
— А следовало? — заволновался Ямамото.  
Третий вздох. Терпи, Бьянки, терпи! Ну, может, у них действительно любовь! Ее же не останавливает внешний вид Реборна! Точно! Может, все так же романтично...  
Ямамото с легкой тревогой наблюдал, как Бьянки меняется в лице. Наконец, завершив свою мысль, Ядовитый Скорпион с восторгом посмотрела на Хранителя Дождя, чуть не подавившегося от такого взгляда.  
— Настоящая любовь выражается в том, как ты готовишь! — воскликнула девушка, вскакивая, — О, как же тебе повезло, что я как раз собиралась испечь еще что-нибудь! Пойдем, я научу тебя делать печенье, которое Хаято любит еще с детства! Он всегда ел их перед своими концертами...  
В этот раз тяжело вздохнул уже сам Ямамото. Теперь идея идти к Шамалу казалась ему гораздо привлекательнее.

\--

После того, как Хаято упал в обморок от одного вида печенья, Ямамото заподозрил, что пойти к Бьянки было ошибкой. Все еще помня ее добрый совет, вечером того же дня мечник Вонголы постучал в дверь медкабинета.  
— Да? — похоже, врач был на месте.  
— Доктор Шамал? — закрывая за собой дверь, поинтересовался Ямамото. Из его уст это прозвучало как «Доктор Шамал, у меня проблемы и я хочу о них поговорить. Вторым будете?».  
Трайдент Шамал вздохнул с полным осознанием ситуации. Хоть Бьянки и не приходилась родственницей доброму доктору, но при виде серьезно настроенного Ямамото Такеши иной реакции быть и не могло.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — поинтересовался мужчина, указывая на стул рядом и на всякий случай напоминая, — Я не лечу парней.  
— Я хотел спросить... — Такеши на секунду запнулся, — Я хотел спросить, что нравится Хаято?  
— Я же сказал, я не лечу парней, — фыркнул Шамал, — От любви тем более.  
Сказать, что Хранитель Дождя был ошеломлен, значило ничего не сказать.  
— У тебя на лице все написано, — со скучающим видом, словно давать такие консультации ему приходилось каждый день, пояснил врач, — Ох, вот именно поэтому я люблю девушек... Они такие милые, скромные, приходят, краснея, спрашивать совета...  
Это, конечно, были лишь фантазии. Вся женская половина школы от доктора Шамала держалась на максимально далеком расстоянии. Ну, не считая пары-тройки камикадзе и сорокатрехлетней уборщицы.  
— Может, тогда расскажете? — дружелюбно улыбнулся бейсболист, — Чем я могу заинтересовать Гокудеру?  
На краснеющую школьницу Такеши был мало похож. И именно это раздражало Шамала. Весна! Время любви, романтики, безудержных утех с горячими японскими девушками... Но вместо этого приходится сидеть и с печалью во взоре смотреть на Хранителя Дождя Вонголы, ухитрившегося втюриться по уши в своего товарища.  
Чем больше Трайдент Шамал думал об этой ситуации, тем меньше она ему нравилась. Тем более, через пару часов у доктора была назначена встреча с парой милых медсестричек-практиканток, надо было привести себя в порядок, приготовиться, купить пре... прекрасные цветы.  
— Слушай, Хаято мало что нравится и много чего не нравится, поэтому просто будь собой, — изрек Шамал сложную конструкцию и, оставив Ямамото осмысливать это, доблестно сбежал на предстоящее свидание.  
Как только дверь за доктором захлопнулась, Такеши сообразил, что его слегка обманули. Только он собирался встать и уйти, как со стороны кушеток раздался знакомый ему голос:  
— Чертов Шамал... В следующий раз я эти бинты ему запихаю туда, где солнце не светит!  
— Гокудера! — Ямамото был приятно удивлен, — А что ты тут...  
— Еще раз принесешь мне подобную выпечку, — мгновенно рявкнул подрывник, — Я тебя самого ее жрать заставлю!  
Такеши подумал, что выглядит Хаято по-дурацки. Шамал, как всегда, не напрягаясь, замотал воспитанника в бинты и положил баиньки, дабы дитятко само лечилось и не мешало читать порно-журналы на работе. Теперь дитятко яростно смотрело на мир своими зелеными глазами, словно в поисках того, на ком можно выместить злость. Поблизости был только один человек.  
— И вообще, бейсбольный придурок, какого черта ты притащил в школу нечто, сделанное по методу моей сестры? Кого ты решил убить таким извращенным способом?  
— Ну, тебя, — не думая, ляпнул Такеши, и, поняв свою ошибку, тут же исправился, — В смысле, не убить, а влюбить...  
А вот теперь Хранитель Дождя понял, что точно сказал то, чего не следовало. У бейсболиста было еще секунд двадцать, прежде чем Гокудера осознает сказанное и дотянется до взрывчатки.  
— Ээ... — старательно улыбаясь, протянул Ямамото, пытаясь соображать быстрее. Как назло, разум отказывался сотрудничать, когда рядом — опасно близко! — находился Гокудера Хаято. А говорить надо было немедленно. Потому что убежать было уже невозможно.  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
Эта фраза тоже была из тех, что заставляли Хаято затормозить и еще раз подумать — а что, собственно, происходит?! Наконец, выдохнув и вроде бы успокоившись, Гокудера мрачно взглянул на Ямамото.  
— Ты что несешь? Наелся печенюшек моей сестры, что ли?  
— Э... — убедить подрывника, что это не бред, а искреннее, глубокое и возвышенное чувство, было невозможно. По крайней мере, словами.  
— Ты что тво...  
Ямамото не видел иного способа, кроме как то, что он сделал. Правда, за это он тут же получил локтем в ребра. Хаято, наконец, дотянулся до динамита.  
— Твою мать, это же был мой первый поцелуй... — дикий вопль заставил стекла в Намимори задрожать. Хотя, это было малостью. Потому что через несколько секунд они разлетелись вдребезги от взрыва.

На следующее утро опасно мрачный Хибари, жаждая крови, носился по остаткам Намимори за более улыбчивым, чем обычно, Ямамото и за еще более нервным Хаято Гокудерой. По крайней мере, один из этих троих был счастлив.


	6. Бельфегор | Фран. «Палка, палка, огуречик - вот и вышел...Бел-семпай, ну снова вы получились!»

— Лягушка, что ты там малюешь?  
— Семпай, не мешайте пожалуйста моему вдохновению.  
— Вдохновению? Разве оно посещает лягушек?  
— Семпай, музы посещают всех, — во внезапном порыве сообщил Фран, скомкав и выбросив еще один лист. В углу комнаты таких листов собралось уже несколько десятков.  
— Покажи уже свои закорючки, лягушка! — терпение Бельфегора, подтачиваемое любопытством, уже заканчивалось.  
Иллюзионист нахально проигнорировал приказ. Взяв очередной чистый листочек, он начал напевать себе под нос:  
— Палка, палка, огуречик — вот и вышел... Бел-семпай, ну снова Вы получились!  
— Да покажи уже! — принц, готовый по-королевски разгневаться за плохой рисунок, выхватил у юноши его творение, и, едва взглянув, замер от удивления. «Закорючки» оказались очень точным эскизом в карандаше, изображавшим Ураган Варии. Почему-то от изображения не веяло злобой — наоборот, тот Бел, на бумаге, казался более хрупким, тонким и спокойным. Тот Бел сидел, словно задумавшись, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Почему это я изображен здесь не по-королевски? — наконец обрел дар речи Бельфегор, — Я требую королевский портрет!  
— Потому что моя муза, Бел-семпай, — монотонно ответил Фран, — Никогда на меня не смотрит.  
— Кого это ты назвал своей музой, лягушонок? — подивился такому нахальству принц, — Музы не посещают глупых лягушат!  
— Семпай... — протянул Фран, с безразличным видом закрывая альбом, — Я же сказал. Музы посещают всех.  
— Даже лягушат? — с сомнением произнес Бельфегор, глядя на рисунок, от которого голосе принца пропадала вся ирония.  
— Даже лягушат, Семпай. И, если хотите королевский портрет, посмотрите на меня.  
— Ни за что, лягушонок! — фыркнул Бельфегор, пытаясь скрыть непонятно откуда появившуюся неуверенность.  
Однако, это он говорил уже спине иллюзиониста. Франу захотелось порисовать на открытом воздухе. Проводив лягушачью шапку взглядом, принц задумался.  
Бросив взгляд на линии карандаша, Бел понял, что очень хочет свой портрет. Королевский.


	7. Вария. Играть в шарады. Кто-то показывает слово «Вария», тщетные попытки остальных докопаться до истины. Н!

— А давайте лучше Ску еще раз покажет нам Русалочку!  
— Я тебе сейчас все глубины Ада покажу, некрофил крашеный!  
— Ску, не злись, стресс вреден для роста волос!  
— ВРАААААЙ!!!  
— Мусор, заткнитесь уже. Кто следующий?  
— Вы, Босс! Семпай, прекратите тыкать в меня ножами!  
— Иди в жопу. А лучше — на ковер, иди и покажи нам что-нибудь.  
— ВРАААААЙ!!!! И не смей снова использовать иллюзии! Никакой уличной магии!  
— Да-да, уже иду.  
Фран уныло покосился на пятерых варийцев перед собой и поплелся в центр комнаты. Задумавшись, он показал руками три и еще три пальца.  
— Шесть! — высказал гениальную догадку принц, — Их шесть!  
Фран довольно кивнул. В голову уже зрел план мести.  
Сняв лягушачью шапку, юноша ткнул в нее пальцем.  
— Лягушка? — озадаченно спросил Бельфегор, начиная чувствовать подвох.  
Зеленоглазый иллюзионист поморщился, но согласно кивнул. Пусть будет лягушка. На себя бы посмотрели.  
— Шесть лягушек? — попытал удачу Леви.  
— Шестая лягушка?  
— Лягушачьи лапки? Ну, а что? Это как раз одна шестая лягушки будет!  
Фран велел себе сохранять спокойствие. Таких редкостных идиотов больше нигде не найдешь, даже в Вонголе.  
— Чего-то шесть. Одна лягушка, — мрачно высказался Занзас, проявив чудеса сообразительности.  
Кивнув, Фран начал показывать дальше.  
— Идиотская челка?  
— «Звонок»?  
— Бешенный парикмахер?  
— Гель для волос?  
— Нет, смотрите, он вытащил ножики...  
— Слепой повар?  
— Он еще и корону берет...Эй, лягушка, какого черта ты берешь МОЮ корону?!  
— Королева-хирург? Сумасшедшая принцесса-патологоанатом?!  
Фран подумал и снова кивнул. Теперь предстояло продолжение. Он взял расческу и начал медленно и скрупулезно водить ею по волосам.  
— Рапунцель?  
— Смотрите, он берет меч... Эй, лягушка, ты что творишь?  
— Как — что? Он кого-то пилит. Вечно пилящая всех длинноволосая ведьма? Теща?!  
— Леви, не говори таких страшных вещей! О, Фран, ты что тво.... ВРААААЙЙЙ! Я же чуть не оглох!  
— Меня больше интересует вопрос, откуда у нас в особняке пароходная сирена...  
— Так, значит, громко гудит, машет острыми вещами и расчесывается вечно... эээ.... Зверев?  
— Кто там меня упрекал в знании страшных слов? Фран, покажи по-другому, у меня до сих пор в ушах звенит... Так. Плавает. Злая. Зубастая. Рыба. Пиранья? Больше? Щука? Больше? Акула? Странно. Гудящая — допустим, рычит, машет острыми вещами — так у нее рот полон зубов, а расчесывается почему?  
— Потому что блохи. Лягушка, давай дальше свое кино.  
Фран с трудом удержался от смеха и начал показывать дальше. Это было просто.  
— Пальцами в розетку? Терминатор? Робокоп? Электроник?!  
— Эээ... Фран, я все понимаю...  
— Успокойся, Ску, это он ежика показывает... итак, ёжик... ёжик... Ты что твори... аааа... ёжик с зонтиком? Похоже, да. А теперь уложи свои волосы обратно и покажи, еще два осталось.  
Франу начинало нравиться происходящее.  
— Э... ты сейчас бабу показываешь?  
— Нет, Ску, это больше похоже на... хватит рвать мои вещи! Что ты из них делаешь?!  
— Пестрый... яркий... петух?  
Кивок.  
— Отлично, осталось последнее!  
— Принц разгадает первым, ши-ши-ши...  
— ВРААААЙ, не лезь вперед, мелкий! Ай!!!  
Дзинь.  
— ВРААААЙЙЙ! Какого черта ты швыряешься в меня стаканами?!  
Треск. Дзинь. Хрясь.  
— Кажется, я начинают понимать... это... это... псих, швыряющийся стаканами!  
— Верно! — уже вслух сказал Фран, — А теперь сложите все это. А я пойду, пройдусь.  
В комнате повисло напряженное молчание, нарушаемое только бормотанием Леви «Лягушка, сумасшедшая принцесса-патологоанатом, блохастая акула, ёжик с зонтиками, петух и псих со стаканами...».  
Похоже, до него дошло последним. Потому что он все еще соображал, когда весь остальной офицерский состав носился по окрестностям особняка с воплями, угрожая убить чертову лягушку за ее идиотские шутки.


	8. Спаннер | Адельхейд. Механика. Секрет пышного бюста.

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить! — крайне серьезно заявила Сузуки Адельхейд, скрестив руки на груди. Сами груди плавно покачнулись.  
Спаннеру тут же захотелось вычислить их массу-объем-траекторию — такой крупный экземпляр встречался ему впервые,- но механик очень хорошо помнил, чем заканчивались подобные попытки. Обычно истеричные девицы почему-то начинали визжать, обзываться и бить Спаннера сумочкой по голове.  
— О чем? — пробурчал механик, бросив взгляд на Адельхейд. Сумочки у нее не наблюдалось, и это почему-то радовало.  
Сузуки подозрительно оглянулась по сторонам, после чего яростно зашептала:  
— Мне нужен невидимый лифчик.  
Спаннер помолчал, потом нащупав позади себя стул, сел. И только после этого позволил себе выразить переполнявшее его удивление.  
— Что?! Зачем?!  
— Не кричи! — рявкнула Адельхейд. Механику внезапно подумалось, что отсутствие сумочки девушке не помешает нанести тяжелые физические увечья.  
— Хорошо, — согласился блондин, доставая леденец, — Так что же я должен сделать?  
Адельхейд с вселенской печалью во взгляде грустно посмотрела вниз, но пол из-за грудей увидеть так и не смогла.  
— Мой новый костюм... — драматично сообщила она, удерживая грань между слезами и гордостью, — Он... он.. не держится! Поэтому мне нужен невидимый лифчик!  
Примерно оценив масштаб бедствия, юноша хлопнул себя по лбу, наглядно демонстрируя «лицо-пальму». Впрочем, недаром его называли гением.  
— Сейчас, — он встал, прошел мимо просиявшей Сузуки и начал копаться в ящике с инструментами, — Вот, держи.  
— Это... это же... — ошарашено взяла в руки предложенный предмет Адельхейд.  
— Двусторонний скотч, — кивнул Спаннер, — Пользуйся на здоровье.

...из чего сделаны девочки? Из пирожных и конфет. Из чего сделаны мальчики? Из шалостей и хлопушек. А вот Моски Спаннера держатся на двустороннем скотче.


	9. Тсуна | Сын (или дочь) Тсуны. «Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?» — «Человеком, папочка» NH!

— Савада-сан? Савада-сан! — резкий голос директрисы вывел Тсуну из сонного состояния, в которое его погрузила долгая речь.  
— Что? — встрепенулся он, — Простите, я прослушал. Так что Вы говорили о моей дочери?  
Директриса поправила очки, подавив тяжкий вздох. Неудивительно, если родители так следят за ребенком, из него еще не такое вырастет.  
— Я разговаривала с Вами о поведении Вашей дочери, Савада-сан!  
— А что, Мио-тян что-то сделала? — искренне изумился Тсуна.  
— «Что-то»? — настала очередь директрисы удивиться, — Савада-сан, вы вообще читаете ее дневник?  
— Да! — с очень честным видом соврал мужчина. Он туда даже не заглядывал. Главное было для него то, что дочке интересно в школе. На остальное не было времени — жизнь босса мафии не из легких. Киоко и Мио он видел только утром и вечером — и, обычно, в это время они уже спали. Конечно, один раз он брал их с собой на прием... но это было явно неудачной идеей.  
Тогда одна из агрессивно настроенных семей вздумала напасть, надеясь застать Вонголу врасплох. Милое дитятко Десятого Босса вместо того, чтобы прятаться за маму, с восторгом наблюдало, как папа и его друзья лупят плохих дядь. Тсуна тогда это заметил, но не придал особого значения. Теперь ему приходилось за это расплачиваться.  
— ...ребенок совсем не ладит с остальными детьми! Постоянно рассказывает всякие глупые истории про мафию, а ведь ей уже шестнадцать лет!  
«Я в этом возрасте мафию возглавил» — уныло подумал Савада. Но гневная тирада еще не закончилась.  
— Более того! Парочка мальчишек всего лишь хотела пошутить, так она одному нос разбила, другому пришлось накладывать швы!  
— Моя девочка учится в одном классе с такими хулиганами?! — ужаснулся Тсуна, вспомнив, как доставали его самого в школьные годы.  
— Нет, — смутилась директриса, — Это были студенты-практиканты...  
Тсуна испытал чувство, сродни отцовской гордости. Он был совершенно уверен, что ругать Мио-тян он не будет. Наоборот, выкроит денек поспокойнее и сходит с ней и Киоко куда-нибудь. Нужно только пережить эти скучные нотации, казавшиеся ему еще тоскливее, чем собрания мафии.

Пару лет спустя Мио исполнялось восемнадцать. Тсуна не знал, что подарить внезапно изменившейся дочери. Мио Савада выросла симпатичной девушкой, ярко красилась, периодически требовала деньги и водила в дом высоких крепких мальчиков. Несчастный Десятый Вонгола на знал, что делать. А спросить совета было не у кого.  
Киоко Савады больше не было в этом мире. Тогда Тсуна впервые видел старшего брата по-настоящему разозленным. Виновные были не просто уничтожены — было стерто малейшее упоминание о них. Может, Тсунаеши Савада и сам бы не пережил потерю горячо любимой жены, но у него были его Хранители, а главное — у него еще оставалась дочь.  
После того случая Мио резко сменила свое отношение ко всему, ее окружавшему. Перестала бегать за дядей Гокудерой с требованием научить ее чему-нибудь, перестала искренне улыбаться. Начала вести себя как девушка — но была совсем не похожа на свою мать. Внешне такая же, но находя в очередной раз курящую тонкие сигареты дочь за бутылкой виски, Тсуна не мог ничего ей сказать. Совесть грызла его, а по ночам снились кошмары. Не уберег, не уберег того, кого обещал защитить. Теперь было страшно потерять то, что осталось, — последнее. Поэтому Тсуна позволял дочери всё. Это и было его ошибкой, за которую он нещадно себя ругал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Остальные Хранители хмурились, но понимающе молчали.  
Скоро девушке восемнадцать, да. Савада задумчиво посмотрел на телефон перед собой, потом перевел взгляд на гору бумажек, требующих внимательного изучения. Это его долг, но есть еще и его дочь. Ему редко удавалось поговорить с Мио нормально, уж хоть так...  
Сперва раздались стандартные телефонные гудки. Тсуне они казались бесконечно длинными, тоскливыми.  
— Да, папочка? — раздался недовольный голос дочери, с трудом слышимый через громкую музыку и чей-то смех.  
Опять. Снова развлекается незнамо где и незнамо с кем. Ну не может же это дальше продолжаться! Саваде-отцу хотелось выть от бессилия. Что же ждет Мио в будущем? Куда делся тот ребенок, который восхищенно смотрел на папино Пламя?  
— Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? — невольно вырвалось у него.  
В ответ был едва различимый нервный смех.  
— Человеком, папочка.  
Немного помолчав, девушка добавила.  
— Ненавижу тебя и твою мафию.  
И только короткие гудки. Тсуна устало откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза. Иногда он и сам себя ненавидел. А девушка, у которой он забрал мать, отцом которой он даже не смел себя назвать, имеет право ненавидеть его безмерно больше.  
Но хватит. Хватит этого всего. Десятый босс Вонголы набрал еще один номер.  
— Да, Савада?  
— Рёхэй... мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Савада?!  
— Я просто хочу нормально поговорить с Мио-тян.  
Понимающее молчание, а потом быстрая фраза:  
— Тсуна, я сейчас. Захвачу с собой Хану-тян и мы вместе наконец-то поговорим.  
Снова короткие гудки, но в этот раз у Тсуны была надежда. Нет, даже больше — он знал, что не оставит все так. В конце концов, он любил Киоко, и любит ее до сих пор. И поэтому с Мио-тян все будет хорошо. Тсуна сделает все, чтобы потом не краснеть перед супругой, и чтобы его любимая и единственная дочь была счастлива.


	10. 20YB!Занзас | мать Занзаса. «Мусор!» — «Занзи-тян, это плохое слово!»

— ...и не забудь одеть ту миленькую рубашечку, что я купила тебе вчера!  
Маленький Занзас мрачно взирал на одежду, в которой ему предстояло вскоре появиться на улице. Ребенок был очаровательным, несмотря на хмуро сдвинутые брови и злобный взгляд, — щеки не утратили детской пухлости, а кожа еще не была обезображена шрамами. Но если бы в этот момент мальчишка знал о своем будущем, он бы пожелал его немедленно — лишь бы не надевать тот кружевной ужас, называемый рубашкой.  
— Занзи-тян, ты скоро? — заглянула в комнату мать, — Ну что за ребячество? Занзи, немедленно одевайся! Думаешь, я сама тебя одевать буду?  
— Я не надену этот мусор!  
— Занзи-тян, это плохое слово! И если ты через пять минут не будешь готов, я лишу тебя сладкого!  
Угроза матери завершилась захлопнувшейся дверью. Занзас покосился на предлагаемую одежку, как на своего личного врага.  
— Больно нужно мне ваше сладкое... — он мечтательно покосился на то место, где в соседней комнате был бар с виски. Подчиненные новоявленного деда хлестали виски постоянно, швыряя бокалы в тех, кто был ниже их по рангу, и маленькому Занзасу тоже хотелось попробовать эту веселую забаву. Поэтому, невзирая на угрозу, Занзас вытащил из стола оставленные сумасшедшим портным ножницы и с удовольствием принялся кромсать наряд. Белые и бежевые ошметки кружевной ткани полетели на пол. С удовлетворением разглядывая плод своих трудов, юный Вонгола Зазнас с удовольствием повторил:  
— Мусор. Точно мусор.  
И для полного спокойствия потоптался на обрезках.


	11. dark!Тсуна | Гокудера — «Не строй никаких иллюзий, ты просто подстилка»

Ты ведь знаешь, каков я на самом деле. Еще бы, тебе — и не знать. Ты постоянно наблюдаешь за мной, смотришь влюбленными глазами...  
Но ты всё понимаешь.  
А я не понимаю тебя. Зная, что я лишь пользуюсь тобой, зная, что я кажусь хорошим просто потому, что мне так удобнее, ты все равно говоришь, что любишь. Все равно считаешь меня самым добрым на свете — почему?  
При нашей первой встрече я просто был под действием пули предсмертной воли, а ты решил, что я подарил тебе вторую жизнь. Ты видишь меня настоящего — но почему-то продолжаешь быть рядом. Всегда.  
Почему-то это раздражает и... пугает. Из-за этого твоего понимающего и всепрощающего выражения лица кажется, что ты знаешь что-то обо мне, чего не знаю я. И хочется заставить тебя бояться меня — чтобы не бояться самому. Научить тебя бояться меня — любым способом.  
— Десятый? Что Вы...  
— Заткнись, немедленно. И не смей дергаться.  
И ведь не посмел. Замолчал, покорно отвернувшись, даже почти не стонал. Казалось, теперь он должен ненавидеть, — но его глаза не изменились. Разве что...  
— Десятый, но здесь нас могут...  
— Просто заткнись.  
Уже в который раз это происходит? Я никогда не считал. Но раздражает, до боли в висках, его взгляд. Теперь в бесконечно глубокой зелени этих глаз еще и сочувствие. Сочувствует. Мне! Ха. Он — даже не достоин жалости.  
— Не строй никаких иллюзий. Ты просто подстилка.  
Покорно кивает... только почему, почему он улыбается? Еле заметно — лишь уголками губ. Словно его радует эта новость. Словно это не он мне принадлежит, а я только что отдал ему себя.  
Иногда он пугает меня больше, чем даже может представить.  
Больше, чем пугаю себя я сам.


	12. AD!Скалл/AD!Вайпер. Ехать вместе с миссии. «Осторожней, не бревно везешь!» «Я заметил. Бревно бы молчало».

Мимо пролетали поля с цветущими одуванчиками, изредка мелькали пасторальные домики. Ярко-синее небо, от горизонта до горизонта почти чистое, лишь местами висели нежно-белые, словно для контраста, облака. Все это напоминало какую-нибудь милую картину из тех, что вешают на кухне «для настроения», и под которой потом происходят все ссоры, разводы и истерики. Почему-то люди свято верят, что от картинки над столом изменится их жизнь. Самое удивительное, у некоторых это получается, — правда, изображение тут совершенно ни при чем.  
Однако, у Вайпера такая картина, да еще и вживую, не вызывала никакого восторга. Возможно оттого, что он ехал на трясучем мотоцикле Скалла, судорожно хватаясь руками за пояс водителя адского транспорта.  
— Осторожнее, не бревно везешь! — не выдержав, прокричал сквозь шум двигателя иллюзионист после особо ухабистого поворота.  
— Я заметил, — спокойно отозвался мотоциклист, — Бревно бы молчало.  
Вайпера раздражали эти дешевые одуванчики, раздражали дурацкие неэкономные домики, но больше всего раздражало веселье в голосе Скалла.  
— Я с тебя денег стребую за каждую колдобину, — предупредил Вайпер.  
— Да как хочешь! — беззаботно откликнулся Скалл.  
Ему было все равно. Скорость, ветер в лицо, солнце — казалось, сама жизнь стремилась вперед вместе с ним в бесконечной гонке. Даже Вайпер не раздражал, а как-то наоборот — словно дополнял радостную картину мира.  
— Слушай, Вайпер...  
— Чего тебе, Шумахер недоделанный?  
— А поехали завтра к морю? Я тебя по побережью провезу!  
— У тебя мозги что, в шлеме спрятаны? Я с тобой больше никогда не поеду!  
— Ты каждый раз это говоришь!  
— А...! — хотел было возразить Вайпер, но понял, что противопоставить нечего, — Просто это экономнее, чем нанимать транспорт за деньги!  
— Тогда я точно завтра тебя прокачу по берегу! Представляешь, там так красиво! Иногда можно даже почувствовать соленые морские брызги на лице, а уж этот пляж... Совершенно пустой, представь себе! Я удивлен, что там до сих пор никого нет! А еще...  
«Это потому что только такой сумасшедший водитель, как ты, сможет туда добраться» — устало подумал иллюзионист. Однако тряска перестала действовать на нервы. Скалл все еще что-то рассказывал, перекрикивая рев мотора, но Вайпер уже не слушал.  
«А денег я с тебя все равно стрясу...» — сонно подумал он.  
Одуванчики внезапно показались ему не такими уж мерзкими.


	13. Бьякуран | Блюбелл. «- Тебе лет-то сколько? - 13. - Так, быстро оделась и ушла! - По-о-думаешь, какие мы суеверные!»

— Бьякуран-сама! Возьмите меня! — Блюбелл ворвалась к лидеру Мельфиоре как раз в момент завтрака.  
Бьякуран подавился зефиркой и поспешно схватил следующую — от стресса.  
— Куда? — поинтересовался он, играя в идиота и пытаясь выиграть время, — Я же никуда не еду!  
— Прямо здесь и сейчас! — путаясь в синих волосах, девочка начала стягивать с себя одежду.  
— Стой! — завопил Бьякуран, уже представляя, чем грозит ему уничтожение его образа хладнокровного улыбчивого и неприступного красавца, который он создавал годами, — Тебе лет-то сколько?  
— Тринадцать! — гордо ответила Блюбелл.  
— Так, быстро оделась и ушла! — собравшись с мыслями, снова улыбнулся Бьякуран.  
Помрачнев и надувшись, та начала выполнять приказ. Джессо все улыбался. Дойдя до двери, юное дарование не выдержало.  
— По-о-думаешь, какие мы суеверные! — обиженно пробурчала Блюбелл, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
— Причем тут суеверие! — мгновенно вышел из себя Бьякуран, — Дура! Меня ж по статье посадят! Этот ублюдок Рокудо только и ждет встретиться...  
Его голос громким эхом разошелся по Базе. Да, Бьякурану теперь придется приложить много усилий и научиться терпению, чтобы восстановить драгоценный имидж...


	14. Сквало | Фран. Планерка. Сквало отчитывает Франа. «И нечего на меня так молчать!!!»

Спят усталые игрушки, книжки спят. Одеяла и подушки ждут ребят...  
Да вот только Скуалло вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться редкими минутами спокойного сна, ходил из угла в угол по комнате и отчитывал Франа.  
— Сколько раз тебе говорить, что ты — иллюзионист Варии, а не самоубийца с шизофренией?!  
— С чего вы это взяли? — лениво поинтересовался тот. Ему уже стало скучно, — Из-за того, что я сегодня пятьдесят три раза довел семпая до метания кинжалов?  
— Именно! — зарычал Скуалло, — Ты не думаешь, что когда-нибудь это для тебя плохо кончится?  
— Но он попал только три раза, — насмешливо фыркнул иллюзионист, — А еще гением называется.  
— Придурок! — у Скуалло кончались эпитеты, — Ты понимаешь, что Бел может по-настоящему разозлиться? Ты ведь знаешь, как он сходит с ума! Почему бы тебе не вести себя поспокойнее? Если уж сильно невтерпеж — иди и доставай Луссурию, он поноет и забудет!  
— А Вы проверяли на собственном опыте? — уточнил с интересом Фран.  
Скуалло подавился очередным воплем и с подозрением уставился на иллюзиониста.  
— Слушай, опять ведь нарываешься, — устало вздохнул он, — Завязывай с этим. Если не можешь сказать нормально, лучше промолчи.  
Лягушачья шляпа и лицо зеленоволосого мальчишки смотрели с совершенно одинаковой выразительностью.  
— Понял? — уточнил Второй Император Мечей.  
Ответом ему была глубокая тишина, от которой у Скуалло начиналась паранойя.  
— Ты точно понял, что я тебе сказал?!  
Ти-ши-на.  
— И нечего на меня так молчать!!!  
— Но Вы же сами сказали, либо говорить нормально, либо молчать, — с легкими нотками обиды подал голос Фран, — Вот я и следую Вашим указаниям.  
Кроме обиды явно слышалось ехидство.  
— ВРААААЙ! — терпение Скуалло подошло к концу, — Когда Бел захочет убить тебя, я ему помогу!  
— Жду с нетерпением, — чем сильнее выходил из себя Скуалло, тем спокойнее становился Фран, — И передайте семпаю, что его любимый пудинг с вишенкой съел не Леви, а я.  
— Ч-чего?  
— А, и присланные Вам суши — тоже.  
— ВРАААААЙ!!!  
«Какие милые психи!» — восхитился про себя иллюзионист, — «Ах, Мукуро-сан, возвращайтесь поскорее, тут столько веселых людей... ну, или нелюдей».


End file.
